Spreading wings
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Checkered Board AU. Children will always come first in their parents' minds, and when war is brewing, they'll obviously want their offspring protected. Stunticons and Seeker!Knock Out.
1. Guardian

**Checkered Board AU.**

**The terms and names to do with Seeker types belong to Morrigayn DeWyvern, explained in the fanfic "Primal", used with permission. Go check it out, it's fascinating! However, Shu and the Seeker history belong to me, as does the terms "Sound lord" and "Air lord".**

**And for those who are interested; ****Shu ( meaning "emptiness" and "he who rises up") was one of the primordial gods in Egyptian mythology, a personification of air, one of the Ennead of Heliopolis.**

**As the air, Shu was considered to be cooling, and thus calming, influence, and pacifier. Due to the association with air, calm, and thus Ma'at (truth, justice and order), Shu was portrayed in art as wearing an ostrich feather. Shu was seen with between one and four feathers.**

**In a much later myth, representing the terrible weather disaster at the end of the Old Kingdom, it was said that Tefnut and Shu once argued, and Tefnut left Egypt for Nubia (which was always more temperate). It was said that Shu quickly decided that he missed her, but she changed into a cat that destroyed any man or god that approached. Thoth, disguised, eventually succeeded in convincing her to return.**

**He carries an ankh, the symbol of life.**

* * *

Breakdown stared hard at the floor, not making optic contact with anyone around him. His nervous demeanour was extremely out of place on such a large mech, though Wildrider's petting of the bond helped immensely. As he internally nuzzled into his brother's caress, he externally flinched as Motormaster shoved him forward.

"For once, you insufferable coward," the taller mech snarled through gritted dentals as they marched to the front of the hall. "Do _not_ screw up."

"I... I'll do my best, sir." he replied quickly, trying to keep up. For every single step his eldest brother took, Breakdown had to take five. It was rather amusing to watch, Wildrider and Drag Strip even called it 'cute'. Breakdown hated being the shortest.

Megatron turned to greet Motormaster with a single nod, the lilac and ebony mech doing the same. The Decepticon 'king' didn't address Breakdown other than give him a quick once over. "Your brother, Motormaster?"

"Yes, your Lordship," he nodded. It was strange seeing his brother being so polite, even if he feared Lord Megatron as much as any of his siblings. "His name is Breakdown." Motormaster added in a brief moment of what the Stunticons considered 'affection'.

"He understands his role here?" Megatron asked. From behind the dark tyrant, a slim, beautiful mech appeared. He was midnight blue with silver trimmings, a visor filling his entire face.

/_Must be Soundwave,_/ Dead End stated over the bond. /_He's Lord Megatron's "queen"._/

/_Damn, he's fine!_/ Wildrider laughed. Breakdown suppressed an amused chuckle, though sent a wave of appreciation in response.

"He does, my lord," Motormaster replied. "And he is honoured to serve you directly, aren't you Breakdown?" The smaller mech flinched at the sound of his own name, though Dead End gave him a reassuring "push".

"Y-yes! Of course. I-it's a privilege, sir!" he stuttered, bowing quickly. Megatron stared at him blankly, which made him even more nervous. Soundwave leaned closer, patting Breakdown's shoulder assuringly.

"Good; do not disappoint me, Breakdown." The youngest Stunticon gulped as Megatron turned away, looping an arm around his bonded's waist. Rumours had spread that Megatron beheaded the Sound Lord, Blaster, as well as his own coder, Galvatron, at Soundwave's command. Dead End had always told him not to believe everything he heard, but Motormaster told him never to doubt their master's strength. Breakdown settled for simply being weary; it seemed staying on Soundwave's good side would most likely keep him alive.

At the front of the grand hall of Shu, the Seeker homeland and capital, stood three tall, ominous thrones; the two smaller thrones were more jagged, one made of tarnished silver and Lightning steel, the other made of scratched volcanic glass, silver patterns engraved into the arms and back. The largest throne in the middle was made purely out of some form of gem – amethyst, Dead End supplied – carved into tall, swirling cloud-like shapes above the head rest.

From the large doors the Stunticons had arrived through, two large mechs stepped in. They were clearly twins; one forest green with silver trimmings, the other navy blue with gold. They were impressive in themselves, clearly powerful Drakes of guard status. They pressed their backs against the doors, holding them open as three smaller Seekers paraded in. They were all slender and pretty, obviously Trine; the one in front was obviously the Air lord, Starscream. Silver and charcoal grey, a crimson crest adorning his helm, he truly was as beautiful as the legends said. Behind him followed a taller, broader Seeker, sky blue and chrome edges. Breakdown guessed he was Thundercracker, from the stern gaze in his amber optics everyone told him to avoid. The last Seeker, smaller and curvier, practically _skipped_ after his Trine, grinning and whistling to himself and making the green Drake guard smile. Skywarp; the youngest of the Seeker lords, known for his hyperactive, almost insane personality. Breakdown wondered how the violet and black mech would get along with Wildrider.

The two guards closed the doors, trailing behind the smaller Drakas. They marched right passed their guests, Starscream elegantly floating down into the larger throne, Thundercracker into the Lightning steel throne, and Skywarp plonking down into the amethyst seat, slinging a leg over the arm rest as if he were on a couch. The blue Drakes stood beside Thundercracker and the green beside Skywarp, who immediately started chirping and twittering at him in Seeker tongue. A quick hiss from Starscream shut him up, and the Air lord finally made optic contact with Megatron while crossing his legs.

He sang a strange sort of verse, then looked expectantly at his guests. To Breakdown's surprise, Soundwave responded in a familiar way, making the silver Seeker smile in approval.

"Welcome, Grounders," Starscream purred. "I trust your journey was a safe one?"

"Indeed," Megatron nodded. "And I trust no misdeeds or trouble has arisen in your land since our last visit?" He asked. Shu had previously been ruled by Quintesson dictators, selling the Seekers as mere slaves or pleasure drones. Upon meeting Starscream during his time as a gladiator, Megatron made a promise to return the Seekers to glory. After he literally annihilated the _entire _Quintesson government ruling over Shu, it was discovered Starscream was in fact the heir to the throne of Seeker society.

Dead End had already let his doubts about Megatron, or rather Soundwave's ignorance to that fact known.

"Aside from Skywarp causing friction among the cultural classes, as usual, no," Starscream replied, shooting his Trine mate a glare. Skywarp didn't seem to notice, too busy whistling and tapping the dangling chains on the green guards' decorative armour with his pede. "So, our deal is to be made?"

"It is," Megatron gestured for Breakdown to step forward, the blue mech obeying. "This bot meets the requirements you requested." He stated.

To Breakdown's discomfort, Starscream beckoned him closer. He stood upon the first of the four steps leading up to the thrones, golden optics dancing around nervously as he was scrutinised.

Once again, his three brothers caressed the bond comfortingly, Dead End even sending a pulse of affection to his little brother.

The three Seekers chirped among themselves, observing him with calculating optics. Thundercracker stared hard at him, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he watched the young mech. Then, he spoke up, addressing Motormaster in broken Cybertronian, not as fluent as Starscream. "You are brother, yes?" He asked in a deep, rumbling voice. It suddenly became clear to Breakdown how he received his name.

"I am," Motormaster replied with a low bow, making Megatron smile slightly in approval at the formal response.

"You is understanding position of small one, yes? You get it?" Thundercracker inquired, staring at him seriously.

Motormaster nodded. "I do; we all do." He gestured to his brothers, all of them nodding as well.

"You is gestalt, yes?"

"That is correct," Again, the Seekers twittered to each other deeply, when suddenly Skywarp leapt to his pedes and darted at Breakdown, latching around the startled mech's neck and singing joyously as he rubbed his cheek against the Stunticon's. Both his Trine mates made an irritable sound, but Starscream spoke up.

"I am ever so sorry; he says he likes you," Breakdown swallowed hard, then muttered his thanks. Skywarp shone him a pleased smile, the giggled and skipped back to his throne. "Your name is Breakaway, correct?"

"Break_down_, sir..." he corrected as humbly as possible.

"Breakdown, my apologies," Starscream smiled slightly. "How much of this arrangement are you aware of my dear?"

"The general gist of it."

"Tell me your mission," Starscream requested rather than ordered, offering him a polite smile and a friendly tone. It settled his nerves quite a bit.

"I am here to offer the Sparkling of the lord of Shu protection; I am to be his bodyguard," He recited his mission dutifully, the way Motormaster had ordered him to, were he asked this question. Starscream nodded.

"That you are," he said. They made optic contact and for a moment, Breakdown felt completely relaxed. Starscream was a good mech; his smile said it all. "And as our Nestling will be protected, we shall aid you in your war."

Breakdown felt rather taken aback by the fact Starscream was addressing _him_ about this matter, rather than Megatron.

"Yes sir, that is correct," he nodded. Starscream trilled briefly, and Breakdown got the feeling the silver Seeker was amused by something. He then raised his sharp servo and snapped his fingers rather dramatically.

The two guards hurried out of the grand doors again for a few clicks, then returned, grasping a wriggling, kicking red thing. Upon closer inspection, in other words the red thing's pedes nearly squaring him in the forehead, Breakdown realised it was a small Seeker. The guards carefully stood the Nestling Draka in front of Starscream's throne; he was petite with delicate wings, like Starscream. He had a curvy figure, like Skywarp. And he had a fiery, piercing gaze, like Thundercracker. Oh yes; this was definitely the Seeker lords' offspring.

Starscream stood up, making a fierce squawk at the shrieking and wailing child. The little Draka suddenly went quiet, clutching his upper left arm with the opposing servo. The silver Seeker then gently turned the little mech to face Breakdown, though the youngling still refused to look at anything other than the blue guard's pedes.

"Breakdown, this is Knock Out," Starscream said softly. "What do you say, butterfly?"

Knock Out's dainty wings twitched at the affectionate pet name, optics dancing around like Breakdown's had. Eventually, he looked up at the blue Stunticon and muttered, "Hello." then looked down again.

Breakdown nodded in reply, still staring at the pretty Nestling. He was supposed to protect _him_? Considering hoe beautiful Knock Out was, he guessed he'd have a Pit of a time keeping unwanted suitors away! On top of that, Knock Out could fly, so he wouldn't be able to protect him in the air. As all these thoughts ran through his CPU, Breakdown failed to realise Starscream was talking to him until the Seeker waved a servo in front of his optics.

"Breakdown?" he called, sounding concerned. A sharp jab from Drag Strip's end of the bond kick started his concentration.

"I-I'm sorry! I just-!"

"It's alright," Starscream giggled. He then gave Knock Out an encouraging pat on the back, making the suddenly nervous Nestling gasp. The tiny red Seeker only just came up to Breakdown's hip; Motormaster hadn't told him the Air lord's child was so young, but he looked to be about twelve vorns.

Red on black optics widened as on of his creators sang at him, and began fiddling with his index finger. "U-um..." he gulped, stepping forward. He then bowed at the hip, servos on his thighs, wings twitching in what Breakdown perceived as nervousness. "Nice to meet you, p-please take care of me." Knock Out mumbled in a sensual, sweet voice. Breakdown was dumbstruck for a moment, needing another poke, this time from all his brothers to come back to reality.

"S-sure!" he blurted out, forgetting his manners in a moment of panic. Knock Out straightened up, giving him a surprised expression, and he was pretty sure he could hear Dead End facepalming behind him.

Skywarp giggled, coming around Starscream and looping an arm around Knock Out's shoulders, tweeting at him playfully. Knock Out blinked once, then nodded and folded his hands at his waist.

Starscream hissed something at Skywarp, making the younger Draka jump away from their child and shriek in protest. A full blown argument in Seeker tongue broke out, leaving Thundercracker to groan and Knock Out to shuffle around on the spot, optics wide with embarrassment.

"Butterfly," Thundercracker addressed the child. Knock Out chirped in reply, turning to see him. Thundercracker was clearly the favourite creator. "Why you do not take Breakdown for see grounds?" the blue Seeker proposed. "I will cease squabbling. Get to know your guardian."

With a shaky sigh, Knock Out nodded, then turned to Breakdown again. "Would you like to see the gardens?" he asked quietly.

"Um... alright." Was his reply. The blue Drake guard spoke up, trilling something to Thundercracker, but was apparently turned down.

"This way," The Nestling practically whispered. Knock Out guided him through the hallways, until they reached a garden full of crystallised flowers. Breakdown stared in awe, though since Dead End would appreciate their beauty more, he pushed the images through the bond, receiving waves of approval and gratitude in return.

"My brother thinks it's lovely," He decided to mention, the two having been silent through their journey to the garden.

"Starscream had them grown here. He likes alien life forms," Knock Out explained quietly, cupping a rose made of ruby in his slim servos.

"Do you?" The Nestling snapped his helm up in surprise, then nodded.

"I like pretty things in general."

"You're very pretty," Breakdown immediately began stuttering and blurting out apologies to the shocked looking Seeker. Knock Out stared at the Stunticon with wide optics, and Breakdown thought he would run back to his creators and beg them not to leave him in his care.

But instead, Knock Out just let out a bouncy little giggle.

"Skywarp was right; you _are_ the shy type!" He laughed.

"Is that what he was saying?"

"You don't sing Seeker?" Breakdown shook his helm apologetically. He'd heard Dead End listening to Seeker song in their off hours, and he admitted it was a nice sound. He just had no clue what it meant.

"You speak Cybertronian pretty well!" He stated. Knock Out frowned.

"Grounder. We're all Cybertronian, but your language is know as Grounder cant," he informed him firmly, clearly something he felt strongly about. Breakdown took note of that.

"I... didn't know that," he admitted, hanging his helm. A thought then occurred to him. "Can you teach me Seeker song?" Knock Out, once again, looked surprised.

"Why do you want to learn?" He asked. Breakdown looked away bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... if I'm going to protect you... maybe I should take Thundercracker's advice and... get to know you...?" Despite himself, Knock Out let another bright smile touch his lips, nodding in agreement. "You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile. You're really cute when you smile."


	2. Chromaggia

Breakdown cradled the little Seeker on his left arm, letting the Fledgling snooze while he hummed a Seeker folk song. Knock Out liked those kinds of things; he liked being told stories, despite his age. Thirteen vorns and still liked fairy tales! Breakdown smiled slightly.

The camp they'd set up was empty aside from them; the Stunticons had scattered earlier in the day, Motormaster telling him to stay and do his job. Knock Out hadn't been happy, wanting to go flying and explore. He'd never been outside of Shu until Breakdown came along; he liked Vos, but wanted to go further. He wanted to see the whole of Cybertron!

"I'll show you everything you want, kid," Breakdown had told him. "Cybertron might not last much longer, though."

The blue Stunticon tilted his helm, looking up at the stars. He wondered to himself; how long would he be able to take care of Knock Out? The little Seeker was excitable, always running off and getting into trouble, which he then had to pull him out of. One day, he might fail his mission and his charge. One day, he might not get there in time.

A star shot across the sky. Breakdown watched it go, then closed his optic shutters and made a wish. "When I die; let me die protecting him."

"Protecting who?" He looked down, sleepy optics looking back up. Knock Out rested his helm on his guardian's forearm, twittering tiredly.

"Did I wake you up?"

"You moved a bit quickly," The red Draka shrugged. He then wriggled around, burying his face into the side of Breakdown's chassis comfortably.

"Sorry, didn't mean it," He liked Knock Out. The little fledgling had become something of a little brother to him; a very bossy, conceited and sarky little brother, but he loved him just the same. Knock Out did indeed go ahead and teach him Seeker song, which he was picking up rather slowly. A few folk songs, greetings, traditional Seeker blessings, and that was about it. The child nuzzled into him, tweeting happily.

"_I love you!"_ He whistled in Seeker. Breakdown smiled, returning the phrase. Knock Out then looked up at him with a sleepy smile. "Sing me a story!"

The Stunticon groaned. Singing was more Dead End or Drag Strip's thing, but Knock Out liked his voice better. It was as if simply singing lured the child into a feeling of absolute security; Breakdown would never let him get hurt. "My throat hurts."

"Pleeeease!" The red Fledgling pouted, pawing at his arm. Breakdown sighed in defeat, then took a moment to clear his processor.

"Once, a long time ago,  
Lived a bird, the fatal bird,  
Chromaggia." It was an old Seeker folk song; it had no moral, just a hidden meaning. It was one of his charge's favourites, so he'd gone out of his way to learn it off by spark. It made Knock Out ever so happy.

"She flew towards an archer's,  
Arrow off the Islands of St. Paul.  
For years, she had run,  
from the arrow believing that it was,  
chasing her."

"Chromaggia, Chromaggia," Knock Out hummed as Breakdown rocked him back and forth, shuttering his optics softly.

"They asked, "why not continue to out fly the danger?"

They could not see that,  
the arrow was tied to her wing.

She flew to untie it,

and free them both." He drew the child against his chassis, stroking his wings in a loving gesture. "'By dragging the arrow,  
Others are wounded by my carelessness,

my carelessness!'  
Down! Towards the devil's mouth!

His arrow, my eyes-"

"_Chromaggia!"_

Sitting with his servos folded between his thighs, staring sullenly at his knees as the Autobots glowered at him. The two wheeler and the Prime sat across the surface from him, the Wrecker and the Bug standing by the doorway. The doctor was no where to be seen, nor were the humans, thankfully.

"What were you just whistling?" The femme asked sharply, suspiciously. Knock Out looked up, giving her a smug grin.

"Just an old lullaby," He replied, shrugging. "I assumed you were trying to put me to sleep."

She slammed her servo on the table, raising her arm and fist, ready to wallop him across the cheek. But Optimus settled her with a gentle touch on her shoulder, and she sat back down. The Prime looked back down at Knock Out, who'd gone back to staring into his lap.

"Knock Out, this tedious stubbornness will not get you anywhere," He declared flatly, making red on black optics flick up to meet his cosmic blues. "You do not stand for anything Megatron does, so tell me; what do you have to gain by standing at his side?"

"What do you think?" The red mech remarked, looking incredulous. "Stay with him, I won't _die._"

"We would give you a chance, no matter your past actions," His soldiers looked taken aback, gawking at the serious tone of the Prime. Knock Out just laughed at him.

"Oh, you think I mean I'd die of starvation? Lack of basic facilities?" He chuckled. The medic's tone and expression became dark. "No, I mean I will die because he will hunt me down."

"I am well aware of what you meant," Silence passed in the room, the Autobots still staring at their leader like he'd gone made. Eventually, Optimus sighed, placing his servo on the surface. "Knock Out, I am sorry about Breakdown,"

"Of course you are; you're an Autobot," He hung his head again. "You're always sorry."

"I know how much he meant to you," Knock Out gave a bitter smile, shaking his helm.

"No you don't, you couldn't possibly understand," He then nudged his helm in the Wrecker's direction. "_He_ probably has a better idea than you."

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one,"

"But you have more than just _one,_" Knock Out looked up at him, the two wheeler's hard expression faltering, seeing the Decepticon next to tears. "Unlike me."

"What about your family?" He laughed again, a single drop of coolant falling from his optic that he quickly rubbed away with the ball of his servo. He then gestured to his wheels.

"See these?" He asked, Optimus nodding slowly. He chuckled sourly, letting his helm sag. "These babies drove them away. Breakdown made me love automobiles, and that was a mistake."

The Autobots glanced around at each other, expressions changing at a private conversation on their comms, and Knock Out left them to it, going back to wallowing in self-pity. Maybe if he hadn't scanned that car, Starscream would've welcomed him with open arms, rather than biting comments. He missed the warmth his creator used to give, and he missed Thundercracker as well. Even if he did see Knock Out's new alt mode, the blue Seeker would've still been happy to see him. Skywarp would've been happy too, maybe even been interested in finding out more about automobiles. No, the goofy loon would probably have just babied him until he scream with frustration. The way they wouldn't let him even leave Shu until Breakdown came along infuriated him! Even with Skyquake and Dreadwing's protection, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp wouldn't let him fly any farther than the crystal gardens.

That's why he loved Breakdown so much; his guardian let him fly as far and as high as he liked, so long as he was always within sight.

"Knock Out," he looked up. It was the Wrecker addressing him, not the Prime. The Stunticons and the Wreckers had done co-op missions several times before the war, and in the beginning of it. He remembered how Breakdown and Bulkhead used to get along rather well, how they used to smile at each other and bump fists.

He remembered when Breakdown introduced him to the green mech, how Bulkhead had greeted him with a silly voice to make him smile involuntarily, and given him energon treats after Breakdown said he'd had enough. Bulkhead was just generally good with kids, it seemed, but Knock Out wondered if he even thought of him as a child anymore. After all, he couldn't be much older than the two wheeler.

"You gave up your wings for Breakdown, didn't you?" He said more than asked. Knock Out smiled weakly, nodding once.

"Made it easier for him to keep up with me," The Wrecker chuckled a little.

"You always were a hyperactive lil' tyke!" It surprised him, and apparently his comrades too. They looked at him like he'd just sprouted a second head, as he just smirked at the ex-Seeker in front of him. "You were worse than Wildrider!" He continued. Knock Out squeaked in offence, servo going to his chest.

"Worse than _Wildrider?_ You hurt me Burky," Oh, the memory of that nickname. It had been an attempt at saying "Bulky", while his mouth with full of energon goodies. It came out strangely, as he tried to keep the sweets from falling passed his lips. Bulkhead, Breakdown and Drag Strip had laughed, and he'd kept calling him Burky after that, simply for their amusement.

"Sorry munchkin," he shook his helm. For a moment, he and the Prime had a private conversation that apparently excluded the bug and two wheeler, from the way the two glanced at each other. Then, Bulkhead gave a sigh and scooted Arcee from her seat, sitting beside Optimus and looking over at Knock Out.

Oh. Prime wanted someone who knew him rather well to be involved.

"Look, what if... what if I protected you in Breakdown's place?" He asked eventually. "I wouldn't let Megatron harm you; you'd be perfectly safe."

"Are you willing to become a Decepticon? Because I'm not willing to become a do-good Autobot. And besides, what about the flesh bag you're always trailing after?" He folded his arms primly over his chest, raising an optic ridge. Bulkhead frowned at the derogative reference to his Miko, then looked over at Optimus.

"Then..." He looked at the Prime too. "What if _I_ was to protect you instead?" Optimus offered, leaning on his elbows as he folded his hands together. "I have no human charge to watch over, and I am battling Megatron for the most part as it is," He pointed out.

"Did you not hear me? I am _not_ Autobot material! I hate humans, I hate Earth, and I couldn't care less about 'innocent lives'." He snorted, looking away.

"But you care about your own life," His vocaliser glitched slightly. "Which is in constant danger so long as you are under Megatron's rule." He stared at him, then at the Autobots.

They didn't know.

They had no clue about Megatron's mental condition, didn't know that he was a basically mindless brute! They didn't know who was _really _pulling the strings. But then, the Prime still had a point; his life _was_ in constant danger, so long as he was a Decepticon. Soundwave was beginning to get tired of him; without Breakdown's strength at his finger tips, which he controlled as well as the "queen" controlled the "king", Knock Out was nothing more than an inefficient scientist, and a mediocre medic. Yes he patched up Megatron, and Starscream, and Breakdown, and even queen Soundwave himself, but it was well known that he was far from the best, getting by just barely on his knowledge of Grounders. Starscream was no problem, of course; not only was he repairing one of his own species, but one of his creators too. Repairing Breakdown was more of a challenge, his optic being a good example of that.

He still regretted not being able to fix it.

"If you wish to live, Knock Out," Optimus continued, standing up and carefully offering his servo. "You are welcome to join us, and I will protect you as Breakdown once did."

He felt like a child again. Helpless and weak; that was why he needed Breakdown. Because his creators knew he couldn't look after himself in a _war._ They'd wanted someone to take care of him, someone who understood what it was like being the youngest of their kind, someone who was strong enough, physically and mentally, to put up with defending a spoilt brat like himself. But above all, they wanted someone who could be Knock Out's friend; a Decepticon that felt compassion.

He was lucky Soundwave found Breakdown.

As he sat there, he tried to imagine Breakdown cradling him on his arm again, as he always used to. He so wanted to hear him sing again, to hear his rough attempts at talking to him in Seeker. But that wasn't going to happen. With a shaky sigh, he looked back up at Prime, who watched him with sympathetic, understanding optics.

"I... accept."


End file.
